Harry Potter et le contenu des marmites
by Dark Rainbow1
Summary: Lors de la 5eme annee de Poudlard, un etrange Serpentard fait son apparition et deviendra tres vite ami avec Harry. Ils decideront alors de se reunir pour decouvrir le secret des marmites convoitees par tous les sorciers. Slash (?) Please, R/R
1. Un eleve detestable

Salut a tous, je suis Dark-Rainbow. Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est ma première fic, mais je vais pas vous demander d'être indulgents, si vous voulez faire des critiques, ne vous gênez pas. Au contraire, ça m'aidera a m'améliorer. Je voulais juste vous prévenir d'un éventuel futur slash. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
Chapitre 1 : Un élève détestable.  
  
Harry venait tout juste de mettre un pied a terre, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de respirer l'air du dehors qu'il dut déjà pousser ses bagages en se dépêchant le plus vite possible de dégager le passage, car il savait qu'il était suivi de près par Ron et Hermione, ainsi que toute une autre série d'élèves pressés de descendre du Poudlard Express. Ils marchèrent jusqu'a apercevoir les remparts du château qui leurs servait d'école. Comme a son habitude, Poudlard se dressait fièrement au milieu des nuages et on pouvait apercevoir au loin sur le lac les barques qui conduiraient bientôt les nouveaux élèves jusqu'a l'autre rive. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique... Il fut alors sorti de sa rêverie par Hagrid qui le saluait:  
  
«-Alors Harry, prêt pour une nouvelle année d'école ?»lui demanda-t-il  
  
«-Oui, si on veut, en tout cas, je préfère être ici que chez les Dursley, ici au moins j'ai des amis, dit Harry a l'intention de Ron et Hermione qui venaient de le rejoindre, et puis je m'amuse tellement pendant tes cours, rien que pour ça je suis content d'être la!»  
  
«-Euh, oui... merci Harry ça me touche beaucoup.» répondit le géant en essayant de cacher ses joues qui avaient légèrement rougies sous le compliment tandis que les trois Gryffondors ne se cachaient pas pour rire franchement de l'état de leur ami.  
  
Mais Hagrid dut partir et Harry accompagna du regard les barques qui s'éloignaient vers l'école pendant un petit moment. Puis il regarda le ciel. Il était bleu et d'un calme olympien. Une bonne année semblait s'annoncer en perspective... Harry monta dans la calèche en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il resta accroche à cette idée pendant toute la durée du chemin jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard, si bien qu'il ne parla pas avec ses amis, afin de ne pas oublier cette petite phrase qu'il c'était répéter pendant toutes les vacances:  
  
Tout va bien se passer!  
  
Il en avait besoin pour garder le sourire après toutes les horreurs qui s'étaient passées l'année dernière: la mort de Diggory qu'il n'avait pas put éviter, la résurrection de Voldemort a laquelle il avait assisté et surtout contribuer sans le vouloir, et pleins d'autres choses auxquelles il ne voulait plus penser désormais. Son c?ur se serra. Mais tout allait changer désormais! Il rentrait en 5eme année et de nouvelles aventures l'attendaient, il allait pouvoir a nouveau revoir tous ses amis et s'amuser pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Et puis Dumbledore était la et il ne laisserai pas Voldemort faire du mal a Harry. "Tout va bien se passer" se répéta-t-il une dernière fois. Puis il enfouit son visage dans ses bras pour faire semblant de dormir et mieux pouvoir pleurer.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Des la première semaine de cours, Harry et Ron avaient déjà réussis à faire perdre 20 points chacun a Gryffondor, et ils auraient put en faire perdre bien plus si Hermione était venue avec eux, mais celle ci était devenue Préfete et Ron et Harry refusaient de lui crée des ennuis, alors ils ne l'emmenaient plus avec eux pendant leurs petites escapades. Cette fois-ci, ils pouvaient dire que tout c'était relativement bien passer puisqu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer la lettre que Sirius leurs avait envoyé le matin même et que Malefoy avait eut la bonne idée de faire passer pour une lettre suspecte. Personne ne l'avait crut sauf Rusard. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
«-In victoria credo» se dépêcha alors de dire Harry. Le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent.  
  
Une fois a l'intérieur de la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se frapper dans les mains en poussant un "Yeah!" victorieux. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. En effet, Hermione les attendait en robe de chambre. A en juger par son regard, elle n'avait pas l'air très contente.  
  
«-Alors?dit-elle en leurs jetant un regard noir. J'attends!»  
  
Les deux amis se regardèrent d'un air gêner.  
  
«-Mais enfin Hermione, tu sais très bien que si nous n'étions pas aller chercher la lettre dans le bureau de Rusard, le professeur Dumbledore ou encore pire, Rogue auraient put comprendre que cette lettre venait de Sirius!» finit par répondre Harry après quelques interminables secondes.  
  
«-Et puis ce n'est pas la peine d'aller chercher les professeurs, ajouta Ron en voyant que le regard de la Préfete n'avait pas changer, Mc Gonagall nous a déjà mit la main dessus alors que l'on sortait du bureau de Rusard. Allons Hermione, tu ne vas pas te fâcher pour ça...»fit-il avec un sourire peu convaincant.  
  
«-Je me doute bien de tous ça! répondit froidement Hermione. Je veux savoir combien.»  
  
«-Ha!»  
  
Nouveaux regards gênés.  
  
«-10 points...»lui avoua Ron tandis que Harry regardait ses pieds qu'il trouva soudain très passionnants.  
  
Hermione soupira de lassitude.  
  
«-Ce qui ramène le compte a 30 points perdus.»  
  
«-Euh...non...En fait c'est 10 points chacun...»  
  
L'étonnement se lit sur le visage d'Hermione, ce qui donna à Ron une étrange envie d'étudier ses pieds également. Elle soupira a nouveau et leur dit: «Je vais parler au professeur McGonagall, quant a toi Harry, tu as intérêt a bien jouer pendant les match de Quiddich pour rattraper ces points.» Ils relevèrent alors la tête et virent que Hermione leurs souriait. Contents de retrouver enfin leur amie de bonne humeur, ils retournèrent vers les dortoir en riant. Toutes les petites erreurs de la semaine avaient étées oubliées et ils étaient prêts pour la semaine suivante.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Harry arriva en courant la grande salle. Comme il s'était couche tard la veille, il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi a se réveiller a l'heure et il était maintenant en retard. Il s'assit entre Neville et Ron.  
  
«-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? demanda-t-il a ce dernier. Maintenant je vais juste avoir le temps de manger une tartine»ajouta-t-il en voyant que plusieurs élèves se levaient déjà pour aller en cours.  
  
«-C'est que tu es si mignon quand tu dors...» lui répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Neville et Hermione se mirent à rire en voyant la mine déconfite qu'affichait leur ami. Mais la joie fut de courte durée car la voix traînante de Malefoy se fit soudain entendre:  
  
«-Alors Potter! Il parait que tu as été attrapé par McGonagall cette nuit. Tu as perdu beaucoup de points j'espère!»  
  
Harry lui fit face pour lui répondre: «Pas un seul si tu veux savoir et si j'étais toi je ferais moins le malin parce que c'est a cause que toi et que...». Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Malefoy était bien évidement accompagner par Crétin 1 et 2, mais il y avait aussi derrière lui un garçon que Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il était plus petit que Malefoy, les cheveux bruns courts et bouclés, on pouvait d'ailleurs voir qu'ils reluisaient étrangement, il portait un uniforme de Serpentard bien trop grand pour lui, rapiécé à différents endroits par des patchworks disgracieux, un pantalon complètement délavé, retenu par des bretelles vertes qu'il portait par-dessus son pull mité, et un mouchoir sale dépassait de l'une des poches, le blason de la maison était à moitié décousu menaçant de tomber et ses chaussures étaient pleines de poussière. Sa baguette magique était coincée à son oreille. Il était actuellement occupé a se décrotter les ongles et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention a se qui se passait autour de lui.  
  
«-Hey!»fit alors Malefoy a son attention en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
  
«-Hum?»fut la seule réponse qu'il émit en relevant la tête sans pour autant arrêter sa besogne. Puis il fixa son regard absent dans celui de Harry. Il était d'un noir très sombre ce qui lui donnait un teint particulièrement pale. Ses yeux étaient cernés de poches noires, et sur son nez trônait un pansement mit de travers et a mieux y regarder, Harry trouva même que le garçon avait la joue gonflée d'un coté, ce qui lui donnait un air de hamster, ainsi que la lèvre inférieure droite fendue. Toute la partie droite de son visage avait une étrange couleur bleue-violacée. Il avait vraiment un air pitoyable. Sans doute s'était-il battu... Mais depuis quand Malefoy s'emcombrait-il de ce genre "d'amis "? Puis soudain l'intéressé donna signe de vie. Ce qui se traduit par un grand cri qui fit sursaute tout le monde et surtout Malefoy qui le reçu dans l'oreille. Puis il se mit à parler ou plutôt a hurler:  
  
«-Ha! Mais tu es Harry Potter! J'ai toujours rêvé de te rencontrer! Ouah! C'est complètement dingue! Il fallait absolument que je te parle d'un truc Potter, enfin, si tu veux bien et même si tu veux pas c'est pareil! Hein?! »  
  
Puis il se mit à rire! Un rire joyeux qui fit découvrir ses dents jaunes et partiellement tordues. Personne n'avait rien put répondre. Le garçon avait parlé tellement vite que tout le monde s'en trouva décontenancé. Harry quant a lui toisait l'inconnu d'un air surpris. Il avait beaucoup d'admirateurs et même des fans comme les frères Crivey, mais venant de Serpentard, c'était bien la première fois! Il croisa le regard de Malefoy qui apparemment ne s'était pas attendu à ça non plus. L'autre regardait toujours Harry dans l'attente d'une réponse.  
  
«-Euh...»se risqua Harry. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car celui-ci reprit.  
  
«-Oui, et donc comme je le disais...»  
  
Il fut soudain coupé par Malefoy qui lui avait pris le bras. Il semblait furieux. «-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte! Je te signale que tu parle a Potter,dit-il comme si ce nom le répulsait, tu n'as rien de mieux a proposer que de faire copain-copain avec lui? C'est Potter! J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant?!» Puis il se mit à le secouer comme si c'était un gnome de jardin. Celui-ci le regardait sans comprendre. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce garçon était-il vraiment un Serpentard?  
  
«-J'vois pas o? est le problème, je parle à qui je veux! Toi d'ailleurs, tu es bien ami avec cet abruti de Flint. Sans parler de ces gorilles a cervelle de macaque qui te suivent partout et puis...»  
  
«-Ne nous insulte pas. Et parles pas a Potter si Malefoy te le dit!»répondit l'un d'eux qui se sentit visé.  
  
«-Ferme-la Crabbe!»répliqua l'inconnu.  
  
«-Moi c'est Goyle...»tenta-t-il de se défendre.  
  
«-C'est pareil,lui répondit-il a nouveau, mais cette fois d'un air plus méprisant. Quand commencerez-vous à penser par vous-même? La vie ne se résume pas a suivre Malefoy comme des chiens! Il y a des choses plus intéressantes a faire!»  
  
«-On t'as dit de te taire! s'énerva Malefoy. Sinon tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes et des gros!»  
  
Harry regardait la scène sans rien dire. C'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait assister à une dispute entre Serpentard. Il vit autour de lui que Ron était également intéressé, mais Hermione avait l'air inquiète et Neville était carrément apeuré. Puis il tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'opposant de son pire ennemi. Qu'allait-il répondre?  
  
«-Sinon quoi Malefoy? Tu vas appeler ton Maître a face de grenouille pour qu'il me lance un Avada Kedavra afin que je me taise?»dit-il d'un air dégagé.  
  
Malefoy grogna et l'attrapa par le col, bien décidé à lui coller son poing dans la figure. Le regard de l'autre avait changé, il dévisageait Malefoy avec des yeux noirs et méchants, ce qui donna un frisson de malaise a Harry. Il n'avait plus rien du petit élève totalement niais qu'il paraissait être il y a quelques minutes.«-Qu'en dis-tu?le menaça Malefoy le poing toujours en l'air, si je frappe fort, je pourrais peut-être te remettre les dents en place..."»  
  
«-Harry, fait quelque chose »lui murmura Hermione a l'oreille de plus en plus paniquée elle aussi par la tournure que prenait les choses.  
  
Alors Harry se leva :«-Arrête ça Malefoy! Je te rappelle que les profs sont entrain de nous regarder et tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. Et nous aussi par la même occasion.» Malefoy regarda la table des professeurs sans pour autant lâcher sa prise qui souriait mauvaisement. En effet, McGonagall et Rogue avaient les yeux tournes vers eux, alors Draco le laissa. Puis s'en alla avec Crétin 1 et 2 sans adresser un seul regard au Serpentard. Celui-ci resta planté la tout seul et repris son air naïf. Puis il se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
«-Faut aller en cours, on parlera un autre jour.»Et il s'en alla.  
  
Harry se leva en attrapant une tartine. Finalement, l'année semblait commencer bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait, grâce à ce nouvel allié Serpentard. Il prit Hermione et Ron par le bras et se dirigea vers le cours de Transformation.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Harry dut se rendre sur le stade de Quiddich afin de choisir le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ainsi que les autres membres. L'ancien capitaine, Olivier Dubois, avait quitte Poudlard il y avait maintenant deux ans, tout comme Katie et Alicia, qui elles étaient parties l'année dernière, mais en raison du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et l'absence de Tournoi de Quiddich, il ne c'était pas avère nécessaire de leurs trouver de remplaçants. Il arriva le dernier au lieu de rendez-vous et s'en excusa. Fred et Georges, les deux batteurs, étaient occupes à débattre sur le choix des prochains poursuiveurs. Harry prit part a la conversation, bien qu'il n'avait aucun nom a proposer. Soudain, une voix qu'il connaissait se fit entendre de l'autre cote du terrain.  
  
«-Attention Malefoy, je lâche le fauve!»  
  
Malefoy se trouvait effectivement sur le terrain, en compagnie de tous les autres joueurs de Serpentard, exepté Marcus Flint, le Capitaine, qui avait également quitté l'école, ainsi que du garçon brun que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il venait de lâché un Vif D'or que Malefoy poursuivait en faisant des loopings sur son balai, ce qui semblait amusé l'autre, mais beaucoup moins les joueurs qui attendaient le plus patiemment possible que l'attrapeur ait fini de faire le mariole.  
  
«-Quelqu'un sait qui est le garçon la-bas?»demanda Harry, surpris par la rapide réconcilition des deux Serpentards qui deux jours plus tôt étaient prêts a se frapper dessus.  
  
«-Aucune idée.répondit Fred d'un air désolé en se tournant vers les Serpentards. C'est peut-être lui qui va remplacé Flint, il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Malefoy, ils sont toujours ensemble. Le pire, c'est qu'on ne sait même pas s'il vole bien ou pas, ni la marque de son balai. Il va falloir qu'on l'espionne!" Il avait dit sa dernière phrase en se tournant vers son jumeau, la mine réjouit, sans doute en pensant aux nombreuses entorses du règlement qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Rien n'était plus amusant pour eux que de faire des bêtises, et ce depuis leurs premier jour de cours.  
  
Ils débattirent encore de nombreux noms, finirent par supprimer définitivement Neville Londubat et décidèrent de se séparer au bout de 1 heure. Harry décida de rester encore un peu de temps pour voler lorsqu'il sentit une main lui frapper sur l'épaule. Il se tourna et se retrouva face à face avec le garçon brun de Serpentard. Il lui souriait. Harry lui rendit son sourire avec appréhension. Etait-ce encore un piège de Malefoy?  
  
«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?» finit-il par lui demander.  
  
L'autre parut surpris et lui répondit alors calmement: «-Allons Potter, t'énerves pas, je t'ai bien dit que je voulais te parler non?»  
  
Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu, aussi, entreprit-il de faire au plus vite pour que ce garçon le laisse tranquille. Il souleva alors sa frange en lui montrant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et lui dit très rapidement:«- Voila, je suis bien Harry Potter, c'est la que Voldemort m'a envoyé son Avada Kedavra, mais je ne m'en souvient absolument pas alors je pourrait pas t'en parler.» Pendant quelques instants, l'autre le regarda comme s'il était fou a lier, puis il se mit a rire. Lorsqu'il réussit a reprendre son souffle, il lui répondit.  
  
«Potter, tu crois vraiment que je fais parti de ces idiots qui te vénèrent parce que tu as repousser Qui-tu-sais?! Tu n'étais qu'un gamin, tu n'étais pas assez puissant pour lui faire quoi que ce soit, pas plus que maintenant d'ailleurs. tu n'as aucun mérite pour ce qui c'est passer, tu as juste eu de la chance, c'est tout!» Il lui avait dit tout ça sur le même air que celui qu'il avait adressé à Malefoy deux jours auparavant. Décidément, ce garçon n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Harry se rendit soudain compte à quel point il devait avoir l'air idiot. Il tenait encore dans sa main sa frange dans sa main et ne répondait rien, comme s'il venait d'être soudain stupefixié par la virulence du discourt. L'autre se remit alors a rire. Harry lacha sa frange et cacha honteusement sa cicatrice, n'osant toujours pas parler, tandis que le Serpentard secouait sa tignasse sale sous la quinte de fou-rire. Puis il réussit a articuler:«-Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler?»  
  
«-Bah! De Quidditch bien sur!» Comme s'il c'était avérer la chose la plus normale du monde qu'un parfait inconnu, de Serpentard qui plus est, vienne le voir lui, le celebre Harry Potter pour parler de Quidditch comme deux bons amis. Mais a plus y réfléchir, Harry trouva cette idée intéressante.  
  
«-Tu aimes le Quidditch?»lui demanda-t-il plus gentiment.  
  
«-Bien sur, je trouve que c'est vraiment un sport remarquable. Et d'après ce qu'on raconte, tu es un très grand attrapeur, malgré ton jeune age.»  
  
«-Oui, en effet, et toi, tu joues quel poste?»  
  
L'autre se renfrogna et bredouilla quelques mots incompréensibles.  
  
«-Euh, j'ai pas bien compris.»  
  
«-Je sais pas voler sur un balai, dit-il alors plus intelligiblement, mais toujours aussi bas, comme s'il voulait que personne n'entende. Mon père a toujours crut que le Quidditch ne me servirait à rien. Il me répète tout le temps qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour se protéger qu'un bon sort de magie noire. Et pourtant, il se trompe, regarde toi, tu as fait de grandes choses avec ton balai...»  
  
Harry se sentit mal a l'aise, décidément, il faisait tout de travers avec ce garçon. C'était sûrement dut au fait qu'il s'agissait d' un Serpentard, et que Harry n'avait jamais vraiment compris leurs façon de penser, et d'ailleurs, ça ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Mais pour une fois que l'un d'entre eux faisait le premier pas, il pouvait bien faire un effort."-Alors tu connaît la magie noire?" demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
  
Le Serpentard frotta sa joue droite encore légèrement bleutée et répondit:"- Oui, je viens de Durmstrang, en Bulgarie. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, mais comme Tu-sais-qui est revenu au pouvoir, mon pere a préféré que je viennes à Poudlard. C'est dommage... J'ai appris la-bas pleins de sortilèges que je n'aurait malheureusement pas l'occasion d'aproffondir ici"  
  
«-Comment t'apelles-tu?» demanda Harry.  
  
L'autre parut hésiter puis fini par répondre:«-Andrew. C'est le nom de ma mère, mais c'était une Moldue et en plus elle est morte alors je garde son nom...»  
  
Harry eut l'impression qu'il avait a nouveau faute avec le garçon alors il chercha un autre sujet de conversation.  
  
« -Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrive au nez? »  
  
Andrew parut tellement surprit par la question qu'il essaya de regarder son nez en louchant, ce qui lui donna un petit air crétin qui ne lui allait plutôt bien.  
  
« -J'me suis battu avec Marcus Flint! » dit-il comme s'il en éprouvait une très grande fierté. Flint était un garçon qui mesurait presque 2 mètres de haut, battit comme un troll, et Harry pensa que ce garçon avait surtout la chance d'être encore en vie.«Je l'ai envoyer a Sainte Mangouste. C'est de sa faute, il a dit que Krum était un horrible vantard avec les pieds en canard, alors je lui ai envoyé une de mes spécialités...»  
  
Puis il fit un clin d'?il, l'air de dire, surtout n'en parle pas. Harry jura alors qu'il ne dirai rien, sauf sous la torture ou sous l'action du Veritaserum, puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.  
  
« -Tu aime bien Krum? Il est venu ici l'année dernière lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il représentait Durmstrang. Mais il a perdu... »  
  
« -Et c'est toi qui as gagne je sais. ». Il s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir. « Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que vu ce qui t'es arriver après, Krum ne s'en serait jamais sorti aussi bien que toi. »  
  
Cette remarque fit tressaillir Harry qui se remémora les évènements de l'année dernière, et surtout la mort de Diggory. Il remua vivement la tete pour repousser sa soudaine envie de pleurer. Ses yeux humides se reposèrent sur Andrew. Il avait dit cela sans aucune arrière-pensée et ce de manière tout à fait naturelle. Harry se surpris alors a penser que peut-être ce Serpentard le respectait vraiment après tout. Ca serait bien la première fois que quelqu'un le respecterait pour ce qu'il fait et non pas pour le fait qu'il ai réussi a repousser Voldemort.  
  
Il regarda alors le garçon avec un profond soulagement. Il ne faisait certainement pas parti d'un des plans foireux de Malefoy. Celui-ci remarqua qu'on le regardait étrangement et détourna la tete.  
  
« -Si tu veux, je t'apprendrai a monter sur un balai. » Sa proposition étonna Harry lui-même. Il commença à regretter de l'avoir faite en voyant l'expression surprise d'Andrew. Mais il avait tort... Il n'aurait jamais dut la faire cette proposition ! L'autre c'était mit à rire et lui lança sèchement au visage:  
  
« -Toi?! Non-merci! La honte si on me voyait demander à Potter des cours de balai! Je préfères encore apprendre tout seul, même si je dois me casser une jambe! » Et il se remit à rire plus fort encore.  
  
Harry eut envie de s'enfouir la tête dans le sol. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dut lui faire confiance. C'était un Serpentard après tout et comme tous les Serpentards, il avait une répulsion bien marquée pour Harry Potter. Andrew s'éloignait d'ailleurs déjà, toujours en rigolant. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer. Il remonta vite sur son balai et s'envola. Tout était plus simple quand il volait... Il reprit l'entraînement de la feinte de Wronski ou il l'avait laissée l'année précédente.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry rejoignit ses amis Ron et Hermione qui venait de sortir de leurs cours de Potion, auquel Harry avait été très content d'échapper en raison de cette réunion de Quidditch. Harry détestait le professeur Rogue chargé des cours de Potions depuis son tout premier jour de cours. Et ce dernier le lui rendait bien, il était devenu le souffre- douleur de Rogue et les évènements de l'année dernière n'avait sûrement pas dut y changer grand chose, alors moins il pourrait y aller et mieux se serait pour lui.  
  
« -Argh ! Rogue a encore enlevé des points a Gryffondor parce que tu n'étais pas la, mais il n'a rien dit pour Malefoy ! » Hermione semblait fulminer de colère.  
  
« -Et il en a enlevé pour Andrew ? Il n'était pas la non plus et en plus il ne joue pas au Quidditch . » « Qui ? » Ses deux amis le regardaient sans comprendre. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que le garçon de Serpentard s'appelait Andrew. Harry le chercha du regard. Il était avec Malefoy, apparemment, ils se moquaient d'un petit Pouffsoufle qui avait eut le malheur se croiser leur chemin. « C'est lui la-bas. » répondit-il d'un air dégagé en le pointant du doigt pour que Ron et Hermione le voient bien. Le Serpentard sentit peser le regard des Gryffondors et se tourna vers eux, mais a la grande surprise de Harry, il leur envoya un sourire et vint vers eux, laissant derrière lui un Malefoy très contrarié d'être à nouveau délaissé de cette façon. Arriver a cote d'eux, il s'arreta un peu avant de parler.  
  
«- Hier, je suis resté un peu plus longtemps pour te regarder t'entraîner, et surtout ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais tu t'y prends très mal.»  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bien sur, c'est toujours facile de critiquer, mais pour quelqu'un qui ne savait même pas monter sur un balai, il trouvait que ce garçon allait un peu trop loin.  
  
«-Ha oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu y connais en Quidditch, toi ? Tu veux que je te prêtes mon balai, tu pourras peut-être m'apprendre comment voler !»  
  
Les joues du garçon rosirent légèrement. Harry avait vu juste, ça avait l'air de beaucoup le gêner de ne pas savoir voler. Cependant il ajouta quand même avant de partir.  
  
«-Pour la feinte de Wronski, tu devrais essayer de te pencher un peu plus sur ton balai quand tu descends. Ca permet d'aller plus vite et de garder un certain équilibre et quand tu remontes, tu dois te redresser petit a petit, pas d'un seul coup comme tu le fait, sinon l'équilibre se perd et tu tombe.»  
  
Harry analysa ces nouvelles données a la vitesse de l'éclair, et contrairement a ce qu'il pensait, elles se revelaient être justes et d'une aide précieuse. Peut-être après tout que Harry se trompait sur ce garçon. Il était évidement très odieux, mais cela pouvait très bien être de la franchise et non de la méchanceté gratuite, comme pour la plupart des Serpentards. Lorsqu'il était tout seul, il pouvait être gentil et sympathique. Oui, un petit Serpentard gentil et sympathique.  
  
Fin du chapitre 1  
  
Voilà ! J'espères que vous avez aimer ! Je vous demanderais juste une chose, c'est de me dire pour l'instant si la longueur vous convient ou si vous voulez que je fasses plus long ou plus court.  
  
Gros bisous et a plus !  
  
Dark-Rainbow 


	2. Les amis de mes amis sont mes ennemis

Bon bah... Me voila de retour. Je ne pensais pas continuer cette fic un jour, mais étant donne que Cesaria semble s'y intéresser, je continu.  
  
Saches que normalement, je suis dans les temps, étant donné que tu as poste le 22, mais que je n'ai put le lire que le 23, donc le compte a rebours commence le 23, et que dans ta rewiew, le mot exact employé est « publie» donc, j'avais jusqu'au 23+3=26, j'avais donc jusqu'au 26 pour publier ma fic. Et je suis dans les temps, vu que nous sommes aujourd'hui le 26. Nananere ! J'espère que tu respecteras tes engagements. :-p  
  
Enfin, sachez que le premier chapitre, je l'ai écris en une semaine et quelques jours, et celui la en 2 jours top chrono ! Merci encore Cesaria. Par conséquent, il est plus court. En fait, je voulais attendre qu'il y ait plus de rewiews, mais d'un autre coté, grâce à la proposition de Cesaria, je me suis dit que la, j'aurai put avoir plus de rewiews, surtout des fanfic-writters.  
  
Je remercie tous les rewiewers et je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas des chaudrons mais des marmites ! N'est ce pas Dreamcatcher.  
  
Bon, bonne lecture !  
Chapitre 2 : Les amis de mes amis sont mes ennemis.  
  
Harry arriva en courant vers ses amis. Il venait de sortir d'un cours de Potions, son premier de l'année et d'habitude, les heures passées avec le professeur Rogue étaient très éprouvantes, mais la, c'était pire que tout ! Il était en colère. Apres le professeur Rogue, bien sur, mais aussi après lui. Il le savait pourtant, il était tout à fait au courant des « spécialités » de Andrew, et il n'avait rien put faire contre. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait été touché mais Ron était à l'infirmerie. Il s'assit à cote d'Hermione.  
  
«-Je retire toutes les choses gentilles que j'ai put dire sur ce Serpentard !»  
  
«-Allons Harry, ce n'est pas si grave, tenta de le rassurer son amie, Ron l'a un peu cherché aussi.»  
  
Harry se retourna, une expression confuse sur son visage. Comment pouvait- elle dire ça ?  
  
«- Mais enfin Hermione, c'est pour toi qu'il a fait ça, c'était pour te venger.»  
  
Hermione sembla à son tour mal a l'aise.  
  
«- Oui, mais quand même, ce n'était pas très prudent de provoquer un Serpentard. Surtout si c'est un ami de Malefoy. En plus, il sera bientôt sur pieds, il a juste reçu un sortilège de bas niveau, même Neville aurait put le lancer.»  
  
Harry se renfrogna. Il devait admettre que Hermione avait raison. Ron n'avait rien eut de grave et il était juste aller a l'infirmerie pour un contrôle rapide. Il ne devait rester que cette nuit, et seulement parce que Mme Pomfresh avait insisté.  
  
«- Comment va-t-on faire quand il se réveillera, il sera sûrement de mauvaise humeur et essayera de se venger. Et s'il se venge, tout recommencera.» lui demanda Hermione en levant le nez de son livre.  
  
«- Hé bien laisse le se venger, les Serpentards le mérite après tout. »  
  
«-Harry.» lui répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche.  
  
Il ne fit pas attention et se laissa tomber en arrière, se remémorant les évènements de ce matin.  
  
***********************************************  
  
C'était un lundi matin, ils étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et encore une fois depuis prêt d'une semaine, Andrew vint le retrouver pour parler de Quiddich. D'habitude, les autres ne disaient rien, il n'y avait que Ron qui lançait des éclairs par les yeux a l'intention de Andrew, mais il n'y prêtait pas garde. Il était bien trop occupé à discuter joyeusement, comme si de rien n'était. Hermione quant à elle avait pour habitude de rester dans son coin pour lire des livres, qu'elle avait certainement lut déjà plus de 10 fois, cependant, ce jour-la, elle se décida enfin a parler au Serpentard qui s'entendait si bien avec Harry. Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait fini le devoir de Métamorphose pour mardi. La réponse que lui donna Andrew résonnait encore aux oreilles d'Harry.  
  
«- Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, Sang-de-Bourbe.»  
  
Le sourire d'Harry s'était effacé. Il venait de fondre comme neige au soleil. Andrew avait sortit cette phrase comme s'il venait de dire l'heure.  
  
«-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?» Lui avait demande Harry après avoir réussi à reprendre ses esprits. Andrew le regarda sans comprendre. Il regarda tous ceux qui étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors avec un air indécis. Il tortillait nerveusement ses doigts. Les amis d'Harry le regardaient avec mépris, et ça, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas put ne pas le voir. Néanmoins, voyant que rien ne se passait, il avait finit par demander :  
  
«- Et bien quoi ?» Le sang d'Harry n'avait fait qu'un tour, il était près a prendre sa baguette magique, mais quelqu'un agit avant lui.  
  
«- Comment oses-tu espèce de . ! Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès d'Hermione ou alors tu vas le payer ! » Ron avait d'ailleurs déjà sa baguette dans la main. Andrew quant a lui avait juste haussé les épaules.  
  
«-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser. Tout le monde le sait que ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, et même si je n'ai pas la popularité d'un Malefoy, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se permettrait de m'adresser la parole comme ça ! Chacun a sa place. »  
  
Tout le monde avait alors commencé à le regarder d'une façon atroce. Certains étaient choques, d'autres étaient furieux, et même les quelques Serdaigles et Pouffsoufles qui avaient entendu se disaient près a se battre contre ce garçon qui d'après eux était allé trop loin. Puis Ron s'était jeter sur lui, ayant soudain oublier l'utilité de sa baguette. Harry avait essayé de le raisonner, et Hermione criait à Ron de s'arrêter, mais ceci n'eut pour effet que de prévenir Malefoy et ses Crétins que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Andrew ne put pas faire grand chose, Ron était bien plus grand et plus costaud que lui, et en plus, il était coincé en dessous. Il s'efforça tant bien que mal de protéger son visage. Harry n'avait pas put faire grand chose. Il essaya tout de même de prendre son ami par les bras et l'écarter de sa victime, mais il l'avait repoussé en disant qu'il en avait marre des Serpentards arrogants, et qu'il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un qui paye pour les autres ! Seamus et Neville essayèrent de l'arrêter aussi jusqu'à ce que Malefoy réussisse à se frayer un chemin parmi l'attroupement d'élèves.  
  
«-VADE AD INFERNO!» Avait-il hurlé en pointant sa baguette sur Ron. Ce dernier fut alors projeté à plus de 5 mètres de la table de Gryffondors, et s'était cogné le dos contre le mur. Hermione s'était ensuite précipitée pour voir l'état du rouquin, mais Harry se préoccupait plutôt de la santé du Serpentard. Déjà qu'avant ce combat, il n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine. Draco se pencha sur lui pour voir l'entendu des dégâts. Ca n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Peu de temps après, les professeurs arrivèrent enfin.  
  
«-Oh Merlin.» Fut la seule chose que McGonagall réussit à dire. Rogue se pencha à son tour sur Andrew et le professeur Trewnaley s'évanouit tandis que Hagrid marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Apres quelques interminables secondes, Rogue prit la parole :  
  
«- 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour violence sur un élève. Il s'en remettra.»  
  
Il avait dit ça sans regarder personne et sur un ton complètement désinvolte, puis il s'était levé et s'apprêtait à retourner à la table des professeurs mais McGonagall, qui avait enfin réussi à retrouver la parole l'arrêta :  
  
«- Je.Il ne vaut pas mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? C'est votre élève après tout.»  
  
Il s'était arrêté et avait prit un air pensif.  
  
«- Oui en effet, vous avez raison. M. Malefoy, vous vous en occuper ! Et vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau au sujet du sortilège que vous avez utilisé, je ne pense pas qu'il vous a été apprit par un quelconque professeur de Poudlard.»  
  
«-Eh bien en fait c'est Andrew qui.» Mais Rogue lui avait fait signe de se taire et de partir. Harry avait ensuite vu les autres professeurs s'éloignés et il était parti voir comment allait son ami. Il était déjà debout et se faisait disputer par une Hermione très en colère.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Au cours suivant, cours de Potions, le professeur Rogue était de très mauvaise humeur, bien plus que d'habitude, et avait passé les 15 premières minutes à enlever des points au moindre petit mouvement que Ron faisait, mais il en avait enlevé aussi lorsqu'il ne faisait rien. Draco, lui, envoyait des regards mauvais a Harry, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le tenait pour responsable. Puis au bout d'un quart d'heure, l'impensable était arrivé. Andrew rentra dans la vielle salle du donjon. Rogue le scruta d'un air étonné. Il avait eut la tête recouverte de sparadraps, bandages et pansements en tout genre.  
  
«-M. Andrew, j'avais effectivement dit que vous vous en remettriez vite, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.Bien, asseyez-vous.»  
  
«-Oui professeur. Au fait, le professeur McGonagall vous a demander d'aller la voir.»  
  
Il avait eut l'air d'hésiter, puis il partit en demandant a la classe de restée tranquille sous peine de retrait de points. Andrew s'était donc retrouver seul en face des élèves. Il avança dans la classe, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il s'était arrêter devant Ron et Harry, se pencha vers Ron et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille : «- Fiente de Troll ! » Malefoy se trouvant juste derrière eux avait explosé de rire. Le visage de Ron avait prit la couleur de ses cheveux et sa fureur était telle que ses oreilles s'étaient mises à fumer.  
  
«- Tu n'es qu'un sale Serpentard ! Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à te battre ! Tu n'en as pas eut assez tout à l'heure ?»  
  
«- Tu frappes fort Weasley, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais la prochaine fois si j'étais toi, j'éviterai., je vois mal comment tes parents pourraient payer les frais d'hôpital si il me passais par la tête de me venger.»  
  
Il avait ensuite fait un petit clin d'?il a Crabbe et Goyle qui se fruttaient les mains. Ils avaient eus l'air enchanté par cette idée. Pendant un moment, Harry crut voir de la crainte dans les yeux de son ami, mais il s'était vite ressaisit.  
  
«- Et toi ? Ils n'ont même pas assez d'argent pour t'acheter un uniforme propre. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton nouvel ami Malefoy, sa famille est riche, il pourrait peut-être t'aider. »  
  
Il attrapa Ron par les cheveux.  
  
«- Malefoy n'est pas mon ami.»  
  
«- Hey qu'est-ce que tu. »  
  
Harry avait alors tenté de calmer les choses, mais il n'avait fait que les empirer.  
  
«- C'est vrai que Malefoy n'aime pas beaucoup les sorciers de parents Moldus, et comme ta mère en était une, il ne doit pas toujours être.»  
  
Avant même qu'Harry puisse réaliser, Andrew avait frappé d'un geste vif la tête de son meilleur ami contre la table.  
  
«- AOUH !!!! » Harry avait alors attrapé le bras d'Andrew pour lui faire lâcher prise. «- Ma mère eut beau être une Moldue, je suis très fier d'être son fils.» Lui avait répondu le Serpentard d'un ton froid, en tournant ses yeux noirs vers ceux d'Harry, les dents serrées. Il n'avait pas essayé de se débarrasser de l'étreinte d'Harry. « Elle était peut-être Moldue, mais elle au moins, elle a eut le courage de se battre jusqu'à la fin contre Qui-Tu- Sais, contrairement a beaucoup d'autres grands sorciers qui ont préférés fuir. Si tout le monde avait été comme elle, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.» Il avait dit ces mots en un murmure, comme s'il avait voulu que seul Harry les entende. Ce dernier avait alors relâché le bras du Serpentard, tentant d'assimiler les confessions étranges.  
  
«- Tu as une mère Moldue et tu te permet de traiter Hermione de Sang-de- Bourbe ???!!! Tu es vraiment pire que tout !!!!»  
  
L'auteur de ces paroles était Ron. Il les avait crié devant toute la classe. Plusieurs chuchotements se firent entendre. Andrew garda la tête haute.  
  
«- Je n'ai pas à te répondre Weaslay, ma vie ne concerne pas les pauvres et petits sorciers de basse catégorie qui restent dans l'ombre de leurs meilleurs amis pour se faire une réputation. Tu les choisis bien, tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur le grand Harry Potter.»  
  
Ron n'avait rien répondu et Andrew s'était avancé pour aller s'asseoir à cote de Malefoy. Mais Ron lui fit un croche-pattes et le Serpentard s'étala de tout son long dans l'allée. Les Gryffondors s'étaient alors mis à rire, tandis que les Serpentards clamaient que c'était un coup bas.  
  
«- Mais enfin Ron, il vient de sortir de l'infirmerie.» «- Il l'a mérité !» Lui avait répondu son ami, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Andrew s'était ensuite relevé, plus enragé que jamais, il semblait avoir perdu tout son calme.  
  
«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? Me pourrir la vie ? Retourne donc t'occuper de ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger ! A moins qu'elle ne soit plus intéressée par ses bouquins que par toi ! De toute façon Weasley, tu es trop pauvre, qui voudrait de toi ???!! » Il avait enchaîné ça sans reprendre sa respiration, et il était essoufflé. Rogue n'étant toujours pas arrivé, plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés. Harry était fou de rage. Il avait sorti sa baguette de sa manche et était près à attaquer Andrew. Ron lanca alors un sort vers le Serpentard. Mais il n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé ensuite parce que Malefoy l'avait prit par les épaules et l'avait fait basculer sur la table. La bagarre générale avait ensuite commencé. Puis Rogue avait a nouveau donné signe de vie. Seul Ron avait atteint par un sortilège d'Andrew, «Incendio in matina » d'après ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, et il avait les cheveux qui s'étaient mis à brûler, mais ça avait vite cessé.  
  
«- 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor. M. Potter, emmener M. Weasley à l'infirmerie. »  
  
«- Quoi? Mais c'est injuste c'était indigné Seamus, c'est les Serpentards qui ont commencé !»  
  
Rogue le dévisagea.  
  
«- Allons M. Finngan, je ne pense pas que se moquer de la famille d'un élève soit une façon détournée de montrer la dignité de Gryffondor. »  
  
Harry avait mit un peu de temps a saisir, sûrement à cause du fait qu'il était encore sonné par les coups de Malefoy.  
  
«- Mais.Vous avez entendu ça ? Vous étés la depuis quand ?»  
  
«- Je suis revenu quelques minutes plus tard.»  
  
«- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait pour arrêter la dispute ?»  
  
Rogue le l'avait regardé longtemps, puis il avait fini par dire : «- Je n'es pas a m'occuper de ça, se sont des problèmes d'élèves. Et maintenant allez-y si vous ne voulez pas que je vous enlève des points pour non- assistance a élève en danger.»  
  
Un peu confus, Harry était sortit. La dernière chose qu'il lui semblait avoir vu en sortant était le regard inquiet d'Andrew. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé.  
******************************************************  
  
Apres une bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry se sentait désormais près à affronter le cours de Divination du mardi matin. Ron avait passé la nuit a l'infirmerie et il dut donc descendre tout seul a la grande salle, étant donné qu'Hermione ne s'était pas montrée non plus. Il la retrouva assise à la table des Gryffondors. Elle avait l'air pale et inquiète. Qu'avait-il bien put se passer ? Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.  
  
«- Hermione, tu as encore passé toute la nuit à travailler, n'est ce pas ?»  
  
Elle se retourna, le regard triste.  
  
«- Oh Harry, c'est horrible ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Personne n'a rien put faire. J'étais sure que c'était une très mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à des Serpentards. Si j'avais su. J'aurai dut étudier ce sort, je ne le connaissais pas et..»  
  
«- Hermione, ça suffit, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Les Serpentards t'on fait quelque chose ?»  
  
Elle secoua la tête. «- Non, c'est Ron, il a. brûlé cette nuit. Son lit est parti en flammes. Il ne reste plus rien de cette partie de l'infirmer.»  
  
«- QUOI ???!!!!» Harry n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Ca devait être une erreur, il avait mal entendu. Ron était son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas put. pas comme ça, c'était trop bête. Il sentit la culpabilité le ronger à nouveau et il revoyait le sourire vicieux d'Andrew.  
  
«- Mione, je.» Mais il n'avait pas la force de continuer. Hermione pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers les Serpentards. Draco et Andrew rigolaient le c?ur léger, comme s'ils n'avaient aucune conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.  
  
«- Tu sais Hermione, se força-t-il à dire. Je pense qu'il aurait été triste de te voir pleurer. Il t'aimai beaucoup tu sais.» Mais elle continuai de sangloter. Elle leva soudain le regard vers lui, son visage en larmes et un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
«- Harry, c'est merveilleux, si cette mystérieuse personne n'était pas passée et n'avait pas emmené Ron, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.» Harry prit plusieurs secondes pour analyser cette information.  
  
«- Il est.vivant. ?» Fini-t-il par réussir à demander, en un bredouillement presque inaudible. «- Mais bien sur que oui Harry, tu ne croyais quand même pas que.» Puis soudain, elle sembla avoir réalisé. «- Oh, je suis désolée Harry, j'aurai dut te le dire, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à penser que Ron était mort. »  
  
«- Hermione, j'ai eut très peur ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Evite de m'apprendre des choses comme ça a l'avenir ou alors, ne le fait pas dans ce sens là ! »  
  
«- Tiens, tiens, le grand Harry Potter a peur maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter, tu as encore rencontré des Détraqueurs ? »  
  
Malefoy venait de faire son apparition, accompagné du Serpentard brun au moment même ou Hermione se préparait à répondre.  
  
«- Alors, tu es fier de toi Andrew ? Ton sortilège a parfaitement marché, juste au cas ou tu ne serais pas au courant. »  
  
Andrew se tourna vers Malefoy, ils avaient tous les deux un air étonné. Malefoy murmura quelque chose a son oreille, puis l'inverse. Finalement, ils hochèrent la tête.  
  
«- Vraiment, je n'étais pas au courant, a vrai dire, une fois que mon sort est lancé, je ne fais pas vraiment attention au résultat. Alors, que lui est-il arrivé ? Je suppose qu'il a brûlé. Ca m'étonnes, je ne me pensais pas capable de lancé un sortilège de ce niveau. Je suis vraiment doué parfois.» Il refit un de ses sourires, dévoilant à nouveau ses dents jaunes.  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à le frapper lorsqu'il réalisa.  
  
«- Tu ne te sentais pas capable de. Mais comment sais-tu ? Tu viens d'arriver dans la Grande Salle.»  
  
Il remarqua alors qu'Andrew tentait de cacher avec peu de succès ses mains derrière le dos. Elles étaient couvertes de bandages, pourtant, hier, il n'en avait pas. Il tenta de rassembler toutes les données et fini enfin par comprendre.  
  
«- C'est toi qui as sauvé Ron.» Il avait dit ça avec calme, pour que ça ne soit prit ni pour un remerciement, ni pour une accusation. Andrew se tourna à nouveau vers Malefoy avec un regard paniqué. Puis Malefoy se tourna Harry et lui dit froidement :  
  
«- Potter, si tu dis quoi que ce soit aux professeurs, tu peux me croire, tu ne resteras pas vivant très longtemps.»  
  
Harry jaugea le garçon brun du regard. C'était un Serpentard, il n'était pas vraiment agréable à regarder, il n'était pas très doué non plus, c'était un ami de Malefoy, il n'aimait pas les sorciers de parents Moldus ni les Gryffondors, il était vulgaire, il connaissait d'étranges sortilèges qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas et il avait essayé de tuer son meilleur ami. Plutôt un mauvais tableau. Mais d'un autre coté, il devait reconnaître à ce garçon une franchise peu commune, et un certain talent pour le Quidditch. En cherchant bien, il avait trouvé un certain nombre de qualités à ce garçon. Et en plus, il avait fini par sauver Ron. Il s'était levé au petit matin pour vérifier si son sort avait fonctionné et il s'était même brûler les mains pour ça. Peu de Serpentards auraient fait une telle chose La réponse qu'il donna le surpris lui-même.  
  
«- Sache Malefoy, que je ne trahis jamais un ami. » Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se tourna vers Andrew qui semblait jubilé à cette nouvelle. Le blond attrapa le brun par le col et l'éloigna le plus loin possible de la table des Gryffondors en pestant, tandis qu'il tentait de se dégager. Harry jeta un coup d'?il furtif vers Hermione. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et la refermait de temps a autres pour la rouvrir aussitôt. Il soupira.  
  
«- Hermione, dis-moi ou est Ron, il va falloir que j'ailles lui expliquer certaines choses.»  
  
Fin du Chapitre 2.  
  
Hum Hum. C'est bien ce que je me disais, il fait une page en moins et doit sûrement être encore bourré de fautes.  
  
Alors, vous y avez cru à la mort de Ron. Je sais bien que non, je ne suis pas très douée pour les drames, mais je voulais quand même essayer. Au début, Ron et Andrew ne devaient pas se battre dans la Grande Salle, seulement en cours de Potion, puis au fur et à mesure, je me suis mise à écrire toute seule et ça a donné ce passage.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il devrait y avoir le retour d'un perso du 4eme volume. Et bientôt le début de l'intrigue sur les marmites.  
  
A la prochaine.  
  
Dark Rainbow 


End file.
